My Hero Academia X Reader (One Shots)
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: You request and I make. I will not make any if no requests. Sorry if you think that's not fair.
1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Go ahead and just comment any type of Boku no Hero X Reader ideas down in the comments and I will surely do them!


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugo X Reader

(My first one shot so please bear with me)

You've never been the type of person to open up to people. You like to handle your problems yourself. Somehow the hothead Bakugo is your boyfriend and your his monotoned (gender)friend. You used to be bullied by Kacchan but that changed once you finally snapped at him.

3 years ago

"What you and Izuku gonna do huh?! Answer me (name)!" Bakugo yells as he kicks you to where Izuku was hurting. "Tch. Losers belong with losers." Bakugo Says with a smirk. You've had enough with his bullshit.

You stand up and face him as he gets ready to walk away. You held on to his shoulder. He looked at your hand and started to look up at you slowly getting his hands ready for a quirk fight. You forcefully turned Bakugo towards you and started making him gasp for air.

Your quirk is Molecule Manipulation. You can do anything with Molecules which is almost everything. "Say sorry to Izuku!" You yell as he keeps gasping for air as you slowly take air out of his lungs. "I-I'm Sorry." Bakugo struggles to say. You gave him back his breathing and walked over to him getting ready to take him to the nurse.

Bakugo grabs your hand pulls you towards him and kisses you forcefully. When you pushed him back that just made him smirk even more which was really not what you wanted. "Be my girlfriend or I'll have Selene bully you for the rest of your life." Bakugo Says. Selene looks upset as the love of her life is now dating the bitch she hates.

"F-Fine." You say before you take Izuku to the infirmary.

Somehow is you the only person to control Bakugo. After 3 years of dating Selene bullied you non-stop but you and Bakugo has gotten closer so the bullying got worse and worse.

You and your boyfriend take a small trip to New York in The United States for winter break. For some reason you saw Selene there. "Hey Bakugo!" Selene squeals running up to him and hugging you. You scowl at the girl as she touches your boyfriend.

Not going unnoticed by Bakugo he pushes Selene away to the head with his hand. "Leave me the fuck alone Selene."

You keep your same emotionless face as you walk pass Selene and holds Bakugo hand. You guys spent 1 week in a love suite. (Sorry if there is no lemon here this time next time there will be a yandere situation.)

On Christmas Eve you and your boyfriend goes to the top of the Empire State Building gazing at the stars as Christmas was coming. "I love you." You say as you put your hand on his. "I love you too." Bakugo Says back with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

You kiss Bakugo repeatedly and then have one long kiss. "You know 30 people once jumped off of this building. Only 2 survived." You state matter of factly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hopefully I'm not the 3rd. I love you." You say as the clock hits 12 and you get a running start and jump off of the building. Everything went so slow for the two of you as Bakugo runs to the edge of the building watching as you fall. While you were wanting to die because of all the pain you've through.

Finally you hear a lot of noise and then you know your almost at the ground. 'I love you.' You think as you hit multiple pair of arms. You look at the people who were holding you.

There was Mr. Aizawa, Kirishima, Deku, Todoroki, Denki, Ilda, 13, Present Mic, Grand Torino, Ojiro, Shoji, Sero, Tetsu Tetsu, Tamaki, Mirio, and Shinsou holding you. From the flight you just took the wind knocked you out and all you heard were a bunch of noises everywhere.

You are now the third person to survive the jump off of the Empire State Building. (Sorry to skip around so much.)

After that you got released out of the hospital just in time for New Year's Eve. You ran up to stairs as Bakugo and few others follow after you. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it (name)! Don't hurt yourself again." Selene calls out running behind Deku.

"I can't afford to lose you not again (name)!" Bakugo yells currently the closest to you. "No! You can't fix the past!" You yell almost to the top. "Don't do this (name)! Please don't Your my best friend!" Izuku yells as he runs right behind Bakugo. "Well she's my girlfriend!" Bakugo yells still running.

"Forced!"

"We've grown."

"She is the thing I want to protect!"

"She is my everything!"

"Not right now boys!" Selene yells as the 4 teens are now running through the exit to the top of the Empire State Building.

All of them stopped and stared at (name) who was about to jump off the building.

"We need you! Don't go!" Selene, Bakugo, and Izuku all yell at you.

"I'm sorry, even you Selene, sorry for not being a good person overall…" (name) Says before (gender) jumps off of building.

Once again everything seemed like slow motion. You fell down looking at Bakugo and Izuku jumping down for you. You cry slowly as the two boys latch onto you falling with you.

You heard that noise again, you guys were close to the ground. You only had minor injuries at the time like a nose bleed and a headache but once you, Your best friend, and boyfriend hit the ground pain shot through all of your bodies all over.

You all were hurting all over until your heartbeats stopped leaving your bodies there to decade all of you souls flew up into the sky.

Your now added to the list of the 30 people who died from jumping off of the Empire State Building. You now make 31.

_**Sorry if it's not that good. It's the first time in my stories the main character dies let along with the main character committing suicide. **_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I'll post more but i got in trouble so please just wait UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsunotori x Male Reader Yandere **

Monoma got the new girl Tsunotori to think that killing for your loved ones is good. As dull and as much she wants to fit in, she actually believed in Monoma. Monoma like always was lying though but little did he know Tsunotori has a crush. His name is (Y/N).

One day brought to y0u by Todoroki's burn mark

(Y/N) was talking to this girl named Starr but Tsunotori saw it and she wanted to test out what Monoma said. So after school Tsunotori asked Starr to meet her afterschool.

"Hey Starr…" Tsunotori says in a fake nice tone as Starr comes around the corner to the back of the school.

"Hey Tsunotori! How has the school been so far for you since you got here?" Starr asks.

"It's been good but something has been troubling me lately." Tsunotori says as he face goes straight.

"What's been going on?"

"Do you like (Y/N)?"

"Yeah! He's really nice and he is handsome too! He always hugs me when we see each other and when that happens I have so much butterflies in my stomach that I always think I'm gonna explode!-"

Tsnotori punches Starr in her stomach to make her stop talking. "I might actually make your stomach explode with my quirk." Tsunotori says as her eyes shows a glint of red in them.

Doing this corrupted her inner demon she never knew she had. Tsunotori tortured the girl, rented a garage and dumped Starr there locking it.

Throughout the school year boys and girls went missing. One day even Izuku got hurt after he was talking to Tsunotori. Izuku was strong enough so he was the only one out of many who survived. Izuku claimed that a hooded man wearing all black attacked him.

Ignoring that the kills went on. On Tsunotori's she was celebrating by talking to a girl's dead corpse about how good her "Senpai" is and how much she loved him. Unfortunately (Y/N) saw her dragging the body and dumping it in her 2nd garage.

"So you killing for me now?" (Y/N) asks.

Tsunotori turns around to see her senpai with a smirk on his face and blood on his hands.

"Why are you here? Why do you have blood on your hands? Are you hurt?! Did you see my garage?! Why are you here?!" Tsunotori freaks out.

"Don't worry. I won't judge."

"B-but but but… the body…"

"Don't worry about it baby." (Y/N) says as he kisses Tsunotori softly on the lips which makes her gasp but she quickly fell into it.

When the two knew it was time to take a breath they both parted. "I love you (Y/N)-Senpai."

"I love you too Tsunotori." (Y/N) says back with soft eyes.

The kills kept going on and the relationship got closer. One night (Y/N) invited Tsunotori over for the night to watch a movie. During the movie.

Tsunotori fell asleep on (Y/N) lap. 'She looks so beautiful sleeping.' (Y/N) thinks to himself as he looks at Tsunotori sleeping. He eyes started looking down to the rest of her body. She had on some short shorts and a crop top.

'Her body looks beautiful too.' He thinks again. (Y/N) kisses her head, then her cheek, and then her neck.

Tsunotori woke up and passionately kisses (Y/N). (Y/N) became surprised but he quickly melted into the kiss. Tsunotori stopped kissing him and got up from the couch.

"Sorry this is inappropriate of me. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tsunotori says as she keeps bowing down.

"Oh it's ok. I guess we went a little bit too fast there." (Y/N) says with a sorry smile while rubbing his neck.

**Tsunotori x Male Reader Yandere **

Monoma got the new girl Tsunotori to think that killing for your loved ones is good. As dull and as much she wants to fit in, she actually believed in Monoma. Monoma like always was lying though but little did he know Tsunotori has a crush. His name is (Y/N).

One day brought to y0u by Todoroki's burn mark

(Y/N) was talking to this girl named Starr but Tsunotori saw it and she wanted to test out what Monoma said. So after school Tsunotori asked Starr to meet her afterschool.

"Hey Starr…" Tsunotori says in a fake nice tone as Starr comes around the corner to the back of the school.

"Hey Tsunotori! How has the school been so far for you since you got here?" Starr asks.

"It's been good but something has been troubling me lately." Tsunotori says as he face goes straight.

"What's been going on?"

"Do you like (Y/N)?"

"Yeah! He's really nice and he is handsome too! He always hugs me when we see each other and when that happens I have so much butterflies in my stomach that I always think I'm gonna explode!-"

Tsnotori punches Starr in her stomach to make her stop talking. "I might actually make your stomach explode with my quirk." Tsunotori says as her eyes shows a glint of red in them.

Doing this corrupted her inner demon she never knew she had. Tsunotori tortured the girl, rented a garage and dumped Starr there locking it.

Throughout the school year boys and girls went missing. One day even Izuku got hurt after he was talking to Tsunotori. Izuku was strong enough so he was the only one out of many who survived. Izuku claimed that a hooded man wearing all black attacked him.

Ignoring that the kills went on. On Tsunotori's she was celebrating by talking to a girl's dead corpse about how good her "Senpai" is and how much she loved him. Unfortunately (Y/N) saw her dragging the body and dumping it in her 2nd garage.

"So you killing for me now?" (Y/N) asks.

Tsunotori turns around to see her senpai with a smirk on his face and blood on his hands.

"Why are you here? Why do you have blood on your hands? Are you hurt?! Did you see my garage?! Why are you here?!" Tsunotori freaks out.

"Don't worry. I won't judge."

"B-but but but… the body…"

"Don't worry about it baby." (Y/N) says as he kisses Tsunotori softly on the lips which makes her gasp but she quickly fell into it.

When the two knew it was time to take a breath they both parted. "I love you (Y/N)-Senpai."

"I love you too Tsunotori." (Y/N) says back with soft eyes.

The kills kept going on and the relationship got closer. One night (Y/N) invited Tsunotori over for the night to watch a movie. During the movie.

Tsunotori fell asleep on (Y/N) lap. 'She looks so beautiful sleeping.' (Y/N) thinks to himself as he looks at Tsunotori sleeping. He eyes started looking down to the rest of her body. She had on some short shorts and a crop top.

'Her body looks beautiful too.' He thinks again. (Y/N) kisses her head, then her cheek, and then her neck.

Tsunotori woke up and passionately kisses (Y/N). (Y/N) became surprised but he quickly melted into the kiss. Tsunotori stopped kissing him and got up from the couch.

"Sorry this is inappropriate of me. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tsunotori says as she keeps bowing down.

"Oh it's ok. I guess we went a little bit too fast there." (Y/N) says with a sorry smile while rubbing his neck.

A/N: Sorry I'm gonna end it here becauseI have no electronics to type the lemon at home and my friends look at my computer during school so does my teachers. So I guess this will have to be lime sorry. Oh and also sorry because even though I will keep doing this I'm also gonna start a new story called, "Underground Sorrows."

A/N: Sorry I'm gonna end it here becauseI have no electronics to type the lemon at home and my friends look at my computer during school so does my teachers. So I guess this will have to be lime sorry. Oh and also sorry because even though I will keep doing this I'm also gonna start a new story called, "Underground Sorrows."


End file.
